Blush
by dofu
Summary: a collection of corny, clumsy drabbles. — KIRISAKU
1. holding hands

**Drabble 1: **_Offer That Can't Be Refused._

Kirihara took a glance at the girl walking beside him. He slowly moved his hand closer to her hand, but wait...! She moved her hand three _centimeters_ farther way! Did she caught onto his plan?!

Kirihara silently curse under his breath. Maybe it was just a coincidence...

Trying again, he attempted to take her hand.

"Kirihara-san."

He froze.

"Y-Yes, Ryuzaki-san?"

She smiled warmly, making his heart melt and offers a hand out to him. "A-Ano... D-Do you want to hold hands?" A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Slightly taken back by the question, he blinked twice. "S-Sure..." Feeling his cheeks redden as he takes her hand into his.

Both of them walked together holding hands with shy smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**A/N: Since I've been having writer's block for a while now, I decided to try a drabble series to overcome it :). Reviews are very much appreciated.**_


	2. hugs

**Drabble 2:** _When life is rough, hugs are always nice to receive._

**Blush**

Kirihara glared angrily at the cold, hard ground where he was sitting. The Rikkai ace had been outside in the cold weather for hours practicing. He was determined to beat his senpai-tachi, particularly the ones he calls the Three Monsters.

Kirihara rubbed his hands together trying to get warmer. "Dammit..."

It was cold...very cold. But Kirihara knew if he wanted to get stronger, he'll just have to withstand it.

"E-Eto..."

Tearing his eyes off the ground, his forest green eyes strayed to a girl with auburn hair tied in twin braids that was standing in front of him. She took her red scarf off and leans down to place it around his neck. This caught Kirihara off guard.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?!"

She gave him a sincere smile, "You look cold. I-I thought this would warm you up."

Kirihara blinked. She's giving her scarf to a total stranger just because he looked cold? Weird girl...

He muffled a "Thanks." under his breath, still not understanding her actions.

She sat next to him. He was a bit taken back by that.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. What's your name?"

_Ryuzaki?_ Kirihara thought. _That name sounds familiar._ Brushing his thoughts off, he replied, "Kirihara Akaya." He looked away from her. She was being too friendly...

… and he was not used to it.

"Ano…Kirihara-san why are you out here in the cold?" She asked him.

"Training," He simply said, not wanting to start a conversation with the strange girl.

"Really?" She noticed his tennis racket. "You play tennis Kirihara-san?"

"Yup."

She kept the same smile on her lips even though Kirihara wasn't cooperating with her.

"Kirihara-san why do you look so sad?"

He glanced at her then back at the ground and his fist clenched.

"Because I can't beat those guys…"

Before Kirihara knew it, the girl hugged him.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Blood rushed up to the RikkaiDai ace's cheeks.

Sakuno blushed, "Y-You're sad right? Wh-When I feel sad, hugs are always nice to get."

Kirihara's eyes widen a bit. Taken back yet again by the younger girl.

A small smile appeared on his lips replacing the angry frown. He placed his right hand on her back and gently pushed her closer to him.

"Y-Yeah..."

She was a strange girl but he didn't mind. He liked her warmth.

* * *

_**A/N; Well here's another drabble :) (this time a bit longer). Thank you Kirihara Sakuno for checking over it~. By the way, I think I'm gradually overcoming my writer's block!  
**_


	3. charm

_Pairing; KiriharaSakuno, hinted NiouSakuno_

**Drabble 3:** Remember those boys who would do mean, nasty and cruel things to you during primary school just to get their crush's attention? Yeah well, Kirihara Akaya still does that even in Jr. High. Who's his target? Ryuzaki Sakuno.

**Blush**

Kirihara has been tormenting Sakuno the moment he laid his eyes on her. He'd tug on her braids, chase her with bugs, bring her to the verge of tears then shout unintelligibly things at her for crying over pathetic reasons.

_Bullying?_ Niou mused, sighing exasperatedly. The Trickster of Rikkai ain't no fool, he immediately realized exactly what his kouhai was doing to Ryuzaki. Sheesh, seriously... He's almost embarrassed to say that he's affinities with Kirihara when he figured out that his kouhai still uses such tactics for his crush's attention.

"Why does Kirihara-san hate me…?" Sakuno timidly spoke up, shifting uncomfortably beside the Trickster. Niou closed his eyes, inwardly snickering to himself. As naïve as Ryuzaki is, of course she would think so, Niou thought.

"Why are you so concerned about how he feels about you, Ryuzaki?"

Niou isn't a matchmaker but it's almost too painful to watch Kirihara act so childishly around Sakuno.

Sakuno seemed taken back by the question. Her eyes become glued to the pavement and she fidgets, pondering for a moment before raising her head with a determined look on her face and responds. "U-Um-!"

"Heh, why so serious?" Niou cut her sentence short before she got a word to say. He smirked at her widening expression. Niou can see why Kirihara has a crush on her. It's intriguing to see those hue pink tints on her cheek reddening.

Sakuno doesn't know what to say. She stupidly left her mouth open, jaw hanging with wide eyes. After realizing how stupid she may look, her face flushed. "S-Sorry!" She apologize for absolutely no reason and scurried off.

Niou stood there, watching the girl run away. It's not an uncommon site to see a girl run away from him but he continues watching until she's out of his plain sight. The trickster snerked and musing over how her braids bounce around when she ran away.

Yeah, he can totally see her charms and why his kouhai has taken a liking to Ryuzaki.

Because he is smitten with her as well.

* * *

**A/N: **This hasn't been updated for . . . more than three years? Haha ;; I had free time so I decided to dabble into writing again.


	4. dominance

**drabble 4:** Because Sakuno tops in this relationship.

**Blush**

"A-Akaya-kun..."

Sakuno squeaked and fumbled with her words. Her blush reddened as she felt the raven haired boy's lip against her palm, slowly trailing up to her finger tips. His forest green eyes glint mischievously. "Sa-chan..." Kirihara whispered and Sakuno trembled, feeling his breathe tingle her flushed skin.

"I-I..." The girl whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly. "Akaya-kun..."

Kirihara planted a kiss on her mouth the moment she said his name. "Again..." He gently demanded and leaned his face into her neck, nuzzling his face into the crock of it and kisses the fair skin. The boy pondered on how many kisses he can give Sakuno before she'll faint. Heh, she looks like she's about ready to right now. She looks at him with half lidded eyes as her blush grew.

"A-Akaya-kun..." She timidly wraped her arms around his neck. "Again..." The devious boy whispers against her ear.

Sakuno knew Akaya is purposefully making her nervous and squeak. "Mou..." She reached her face to the side of his head and nips his ear, causing him to jolt. "W-Wah-?" Akaya's face flushed and Sakuno smiled from his response "A-ka-ya-kun...~" The girl gently pushed the bumbling boy down while straddling his hips and stared down at him with a soft expression before planting a kiss of her own on Kirihara's lips.

* * *

a/n: Sakuno is seme. And yes or no, should I write something with a genderbent!Sakuno? It would possibly be slash if I decide to make it a romantic theme fic, or I'll genderbend the male character as well.

name suggestions for Male!Sakuno? I'm thinking of Sakun.


	5. tennis balls

drabble 5: drawing your crush's face on a tennis ball could be seen as a love confession... that is if your crush finds out about it.

**Blush**

Tomoka glanced at her best friend scribbling away on a yellow tennis ball when they were supposed to be doing their homework together.

"Sakuno," Tomoka said her friend's name to draw her friend's attention back to the worksheet on the desk.

Sakuno gave Tomoka a side-way glance. "Tomo-chan? ...Oh! W...What were we doing?" A sheepish smile graced Sakuno's lips. She's such a ditz.

"Homework! You needed help with your English homework, right? Let's ask Ryoma-sama."

"Tomo-chan your English is good enough to help me. Let's not bother Ryoma-kun." Sakuno is pretty sure Tomoka just wanted Ryoma to teach them like how he taught them tennis a few months back.

"Aww... but you're right. We shouldn't bother Ryoma-sama while he's in practice. Anyways, what are you doing?" Tomoka tried to take a peek at the drawing but the ball was quickly closed around Sakuno's hands.

"N-Nothing... Oh! Look at the time! I got to go. See you tomorrow Tomo-chan!" Sakuno scurried out of the classroom.

"Hey wait Sakuno! Didn't you need help with homework-" She's already gone. "-Mou...baka Sakuno!"

.

A raven-haired boy wearing a Rikkai Dai school uniform waited outside the gates of Seishun with his hands inside his pockets. He has an excited smile on his face.

"Akaya-kun!"

Akaya sees the person he's been waiting for running towards him. "Yo, Sakun—"

—And she trips over a rock and loses balance, tumbling straight into him.

"Guah-!"

"Eep!"

Both the Rikkai junior ace and the Seigaku cheerleader fell to the ground. The contents in Sakuno's bag spilled everywhere. Ongoing passer-bys look their way as they exit out of the school.

"Fuck...I think I cracked my ass..." Akaya groaned and pulls himself up into a sitting position with Sakuno on his lap. A second passed by when he noticed this position is completely _wrong_... His face flushed ten shades of red. "S…Sa...Sakuno!" He quickly averted his eyes to the ground and spots a tennis ball. Eh? What's this on it?

Sakuno apologized abruptly and murmured something about this being totally embarrassing.

Akaya reached out to look at the ball.

It has a cute chibi drawing of his face on it.

"Akaya-kun...n...no don't look at that!"

Akaya glomped her. A wide grin spreaded across his face.

* * *

**a/n: I've always thought the drawing faces on tennis balls thing Sakuno did was cute. Next chapter will possibly have genderbent KiriSaku so look out for that! Anywho, what pairings would you guys like for me to write?**


End file.
